Always
by Funk Masters Chow and Chung
Summary: Oneshot. Ryuhou discovers the truth. Mimori... By: Funk Master Chung


Always

Ryuhou stepped out of the commander's office, completely unsure of what to do now. He had just witnessed the terrible secret of HOLY that Mimori had always tried to convey to him. The altar user named Cougar had failed miserably on their last mission in an attempt to fight Kazuma. Just by saying the name he felt his hands begin to tremble.

_**Kazuma…Why does he fill me with such rage?**_

Cougar had only been trying to defend Mimori. He had fallen in love with her, even though he couldn't pronounce her name right. Kazuma had used his sloppy, yet effective attack strategy. Ryuhou had known Cougar would be punished but never had he thought in a way like this.

It had been a fairly uneventful day at HOLY headquarters. Ryuhou had gone to speak with the commander about the progress made on the Lost Ground. The moment he stepped into that office he knew something was awry. The commander sat overseeing something beyond the window behind his desk.

_**Window?…wasn't it always…**_

"So, Ryuhou," said the commander, turning from the window, "what news have you brought for me today."

"Sir, we have failed to locate Kazuma. However," he added, seeing a look of disappointment settling on the commander's usually unruffled features, "we did find a nest of native altars and have brought them here for you."

"Very well." There was a brief pause, "So I suppose that means you will be returning to the Lost Grounds tomorrow?"

"Yes Sir. I shall send a full report in two weeks." He said nodding, and turned to leave when the commander stopped him.

"Ryuhou, I think you have been in this institution long enough to learn the truth behind HOLY. Come look beyond this window."

Ryuhou nodded, making his way over to the window. What he saw made his insides cringe, but his face remained emotionless. Cougar was strapped to a long metal pole and was being dissected by many various machines. His altar power however, was being filtered in a clear shaft up into a large orb. He turned to face the commander.

"I must take my leave now, Sir," he said, sidestepping the commander as he rose from his chair.

"Yes, I guess you should be going. We are always so busy around here." he said, chuckling to himself, "But Ryuhou, if you should tell someone of this," he gestured to the window, "you know what HOLY will have to do, and we would hate to lose one of our best altar users." He said, his eyes cold and lifeless.

"Yes Sir." Ryuhou said stiffly, and let the door close behind him.

Suddenly the answer became clear to him. He knew what he needed to do now. He journeyed down through the many halls and rooms of HOLY until he reached Mimori's room. He knocked softly on the door.

"Coming!" he heard a voice shout from inside.

The door opened in a matter of seconds. The surprise was evident on her face.

"Oh! Ryuhou, you uh…you startled me," she said, averting her eyes, color erupting immediately on her pale cheeks.

"May I come in." he said, gesturing towards the room.

"Oh, I've forgotten my manners. Of course you can." She said, stepping aside so he could pass through. She closed the door and walked over to the couch were he was sitting. "Can I get you anything?" she said, but his tone suddenly became completely serious.

"I have something to tell you." He said, looking up and staring directly into her eyes. She looked back at him. On the outside he appeared to be a cold, heartless person but in his eyes she could see the same little boy she had known so many years ago. She wasn't sure if what she was seeing could be real.

He looks… Could he really be… 

She could see it now. The emotion she had missed a moment ago. It was fear. She went and sat down next to him, resting her hand on his arm.

He jumped a little at the sudden movement but made sure his face remained expressionless.

"You were right," he said, dropping his gaze from hers and looking out the window, "they have been using the altar power to fuel some ultimate machine. Even our own. Cougar…"

"What? No, not Cougar?" she said.

"He won't be returning with us. They've taken any useful part of his body by now anyway." Ryuhou said, turning towards her again.

"You must be in pain," she said, tightening her hold on his arm, "even though you two didn't always agree I know you always saw him as a valuable member of HOLY."

He just stared, crimson eyes studying her.

_**How could she do that?…She took one look at him and knew everything he was feeling…Every thought, and emotion that ran through his mind she knew in mere seconds… He was starting to realize that she knew him inside out…and he…he loved her for that…**_

"Ryuhou?" she said, a puzzled look on her face. He had been sitting there staring at her for the last five minutes. Suddenly, he leaned in close to her face. So close, she could smell his skin, and feel the heat of his breath. She felt the color rising in her cheeks when he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was long and passionate. She could feel his pain, his need for the love he never truly had as a child. She let him deepen the kiss and push her farther into the couch cushions so that their bodies were able to feel the heat of one another, and she knew. She knew that she would always be by his side, helping him through the hard times and just being there for the rest. She loved him and she would never stop.


End file.
